An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand Part Three
by Ailaya
Summary: Lost in the Feudal Era of Japan, Aliya Banning must uncover a hidden secret lost in the confides of the past in order to learn who she truly is and what she was meant to be.


**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You! **

**Episode Three - Whispers In The Dark**

Aliya slowly opened her eyes to the darkness of the warm autumn night. At first she was not sure where she was. Her large blue eyes roamed around her drinking in the sight of the forest. Her brow knitted together in deep thought, she felt a pair of arms tighten protectively around her waist and turned her face slightly to see a piece of snow white hair blowing beside her. She caught the hair in her fingers and twisted it between with her fingertips. The hairs were incredibly soft. Twisting her body, she looked back to see the young man whom she had met hours before fast asleep.

His name was Inuyasha, a inu-hanyou. It was then that everything hit her. She was trapped in a world that she did not know nor understand and was with a demon whom she had been taught all her life were evil little creatures sent from hell to torture and tempt man. As if sensing that she was watching him, Inuyasha's golden orbs opened slowly. "Hey," he whispered. Aliya smiled slightly. "Hey," she whispered back. The hanyou's arms tightened a bit more before he relaxed them. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

Inuyasha held her in his arms as he slowly rose from the branch. Jumping down he landed hard on his feet. He placed her down on the ground and turned away from her. "So what are we going to do?" The hanyou didn't reply as he stared off in the direction of the Northern Lands. He was deep in thought at the moment and didn't know how to answer her. _What am I going to do with her? It's just by luck he hasn't sensed her presence yet._ He ran his long claws through his white hair.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Aliya's small hand slide onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she said, her voice soft and calm. The Hanyou slowly let out the breath he was holding. He turned towards her knowing that she would never just allow him to take her anywhere without knowing where they were going first. "There is... much that you do not know about this world. There are great dangers everywhere..." he paused not knowing what else to say to her. He knew that there would be a time where she would have to be told everything but this was not the time. It was too soon.

"There are more like you, isn't there?" Aliya asked him. Inuyasha did not respond to her only nodded his head. The young woman sighed and dropped her head in defeat. Inuyasha's ears began to twitch and he began to walk away from her. "Inuyasha?" she called after him. "Come on... we can't stay here..." he called back to her. Aliya frowned. She didn't know what he was hiding from her but she was certain that it was something big. It bothered her how he asumed that she could not handle it, she was stronger than he gave her credit for.

"Are you coming?" snapped Inuyasha. Aliya awoke out of her deep thought and realized that he had walked a great distance before her. Crossing her arms over her shirt she began to follow after the dog demon. "Men..." she hissed underneath her breath. As they walked through the forest, Aliya noticed that Inuyasha seemed deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts," she said to him. The hanyou turned to her a look of confusion on his handsome features. "A what?" Aliya chuckled. "Sorry. It's an expression from where I come from."

There were small traces of a smirk hidden within the corners of Inuyasha's mouth. He slowed his stride to keep in step with her. Aliya sighed heavily, threw her arms into the air and stretched them. She side glanced at Inuyasha who again seemed deep in thought. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, her voice was drowned out by a loud buzzing noise. Clapping her hands on her ears, she ducked down trying to find the source of the buzzing. Fifty feet above their heads was a large swarm of wasps. "What is that?" she shouted trying to hear herself over the buzzing.

_Oh no... Naraku's wasps..._ Inuyasha turned towards Aliya and clamped a clawed hand to her mouth. "Be quiet..." he hissed to her. Aliya looked at him with frightened eyes. There was something in his voice. Something that said he himself was afraid. Pulling her towards him, Inuyasha watched the swarm fly over head. _I have to get her out of here..._ he thought to himself. Turning his back to her, he bent his legs. "Get on!" he said. The young woman looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me?" "I'm not kidding, Aliya. Get on my back NOW!"

The young woman sighed angrily as she climbed on to the back of the hanyou and without warning he took off running towards the West. He leapt from tree to tree in hopes of losing the swarm. Aliya wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. She pressed herself closer to him and turned her head to the cloud of wasps flying above them. "Inuyasha..." she said. The inu-hanyou ignored her as he picked up speed trying to lose them. "Inuyasha..." Gritting his teeth he bounded faster ignoring the wind that whipped through his hair and stung his face. He turned his head to see that the swarm of insects had not followed them but kept flying. "INUYASHA!" Aliya screamed.

Inuyasha growled at her in warning and turned his head to see a large tree before them. He skid to a stop and dropped the young woman as his body collided with the tree. His ears twitched as he fell from the tree with a groan. He tried to focus his vision but it darkened all around him sending him into an unconscious state. _He could find her... Aliya_, the last of his thought echoing in his mind.

It seemed as if hours had passed when Inuyasha was finally able to open his eyes. He found himself staring into a pair of amazing blue eyes that were filled with great worry. "Inuyasha?" she whispered to him. The inu-hanyou smiled to himself the look of worry that had washed over the beautiful face of Aliya. The young woman had pulled his head onto her lap and had been trying to revive him for the past few minutes. "Feh..." he grunted as he lifted himself from her lap. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" she asked him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Yeah..." he frowned. He was mad at himself for being so careless and nearly hurting her. "We'll camp here for the night."

As the sky became a dark shade of blue and the stars began to sprinkle across the horizon, Inuyasha poked the stick he had in his hand at the smoldering kindling he had prepared. Beside him was the carcass of a small fawn he had slain for their dinner. He poked the fire again and again making it bigger so that it could cook the deer properly. The inu-hanyou began to place flat stones on the fire before laying out the meat they would eat. Turning his gaze he found Aliya staring at the flames. He watched her wondering what she was thinking of when she raised her gaze to him. "Inuyasha... those wasps... from earlier. What were they and why were we running from them?"

Inuyasha watched the deer meat as it cooked. "They were nothing," he said, calmly. "It didn't seem that way to me. When you first saw them you looked very afraid. As if you knew something was happening that I did not." Inuyasha ignored her as best he could but he could feel her eyes upon him. "Tell me what's going on," she said to him. He turned his gaze to watch the horizon. Aliya watched Inuyasha as he stared at the horizon.

"Why do I have a feeling you haven't told me everything that you know?" "Feh... that's all in your head," he muttered. "No it's not and you know it. We are running from someone but you won't tell me who. And you keep acting strangely around me. Sometimes you smile, other times you are so cold. Tell me what happened between us?" Inuyasha turned his gaze to the young woman and open his mouth to speak. "It's best that you leave it alone." Aliya frowned. "Inuyasha.. I need to know!" she exclaimed. "I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE!" he snapped at her.

Aliya's mouth fell open slightly as she stared at him. He had never taken such a tone with her before. For some reason... it hurt her deeply as she felt tears threatening to spill. Standing up she began to walk away. "Aliya!" Inuyasha shouted after her. The young woman stomped off in a huff of anger. His sudden angry outburst both hurt and confused her. He had raised his voice to her. Pacing back and forth, Aliya tried to calm her nerves but it was not working. In the distance she could hear the howl of a wolf. But she already from her time here that not everything was as it seemed.

Just as she felt fear grip her chest, a hand fell upon her shoulder causing her to jump a bit. Whirling around she found herself staring into those golden eyes that had become familiar to her. They watched her calmly. "What do you want?" she hissed. She did not mean to sound so harsh with him but he had hurt her feelings. The hanyou stared at her. He had expected this from her and merely sighed. Without uttering a single word he took her wrist and pulled her into his arms. This surprised her as she did not expect it from him.

Inuyasha on his part closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He didn't know how to apologize to her for his outburst. She was right. He was afraid when he had seen the wasps. They were running from someone that could very well harm her again. He could not live with himself if she was killed a second time. "I can't tell you everything you want to know, Aliya," he whispered. Aliya could hear the double meaning in his voice. It was more than that he couldn't tell her it was more that he didn't know how to tell her. And she excepted this.

Inuyasha held Aliya by the back of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered into her ear. Aliya shivered in his arms and shut her eyes. She felt something move through her body. Calm. She knew he spoke the truth. "I know..." she whispered back. Inuyasha pulled back from her and looked her deeply in her eyes when a low growl could be heard and Aliya's cheek tinted. "Hungry?" he smirked. Aliya nodded embarrassed at her own body. The hanyou led her back to their camp and handed her a piece of meat that had cooked while they had spoke.

Once they had both had their fill, Aliya laid down upon the soft cool grass and stared into the dancing flames. The changing pattern and color lulled her to sleep. Inuyasha sat behind her, his back pressed against a rock as he watched her sleep. The light of the fire caused the expression of his eyes to intensify. His eyes slowly began to close as he allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

_She stared into those golden eyes. The eyes that she came to love so much. He stood before her watching her with a caring gaze. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his warm body. She felt so safe in his arms that it almost brought tears to her eyes. "I love you..." she whispered to him. "I love you... Inuyasha..."_


End file.
